Users increasingly rely on rechargeable mobile devices. Mobile devices may be operated for longer periods and may use more energy intensive hardware such as Global Positioning Systems (GPS) and wireless networking. Accordingly, as the utility and processing power of mobile devices increases, the battery life of mobile devices decreases. Therefore, the battery life of mobile devices may be insufficient for the mobile device to maintain power for a desired time period (for example, an entire day). Conventional adapters enable a user to recharge a mobile device using the electric system of a vehicle. In order to recharge a mobile device, however, conventional adapters must be directly connected to both the mobile device and the electric system of a vehicle. If a user wants to leave the vehicle, conventional adapters are unable to provide additional power to the rechargeable mobile device.